A simple black dress
by Renasence-Midnight-Ash
Summary: A simple black dress, that was all she wore. No shoes no hat just a simple black dress. That was what they found her in as she walked through the dark deserted street. That is what they took her in, a simple black dress.


A simple Black dress is what it starts with. But what dose it end with? Go ahead and read.

----------------------------------------RMAITA-------------------------------------------------------

A simple black dress, that was all she wore. No shoes no hat just a simple black dress. That was what they found her in as she walked through the dark deserted street. That is what they took her in, a simple black dress.

There was no light when a pair of stelly grays eyes opened. There was no light and no noise. She wasn't scared, she wasn't felling any emotion. It was not like she could for she was a vampire. No not one of those ugly bloodthirsty, die if they touch holy water or see the sun. She was a vampire who looked like a human, except one thing, no make that two: She had fangs and was absolutely flawless. And one other thing she never went any where without her pet, Pepper. Pepper was they only friend that this lone girl had, he was the only one who understood her and she was they only one who could understand him. See Pepper was about 8ft long and had fangs bigger then her. He had the most beautiful marking's that anyone had ever saw on a King, a King Cobra that is. Yes she had a King Cobra named Pepper. No her name is not salt though funny as that may be her name is Ivory, Ivory Ash. No one called her that, no one new her. Why should they, she was different. No she didn't stalk the night feeding on people, no she didn't were a cape and sleep in a coffin. In fact she was like a normal girl I guess you can say. Yes she was a vampire yes she had a king cobra for a pet and yes she was part witch but no one new that, so she thought. Ivory Vincent is about 5' 5" and is only about 120 lbs. She is about 17 and was born in May, May 27 that is. She has long blond hair and tan skin with Gray eyes. O and one other thing she is a shape shifter. Well on with her story.

A girl walked along the road in a simple black dress, she carried her pet with her. A beautiful green and black King Cobra by the name of Pepper. Everyone stayed clear of her because they thought she was a freak yes most humans have their differences but the place she lived in no one seemed to no this or they just didn't think of it.

(IVPOV)

IT wasn't that cold of a night to go walking down the street so I decided to were the simple black dress that my ex- boyfriend had got me. It was simi-lowcut and had long bell sleeves, the skirt went al the way down to the ground but I didn't mind, I liked it that way. IT matched perfectly with the necklace I wore and the ring on my finger. I gently grabbed my snake Pepper and we headed out for our stroll around the park. We walked under streetlamp and then into darkness again for about two blocks, then the streetlights went out and Pepper and I heard the sound of cloaks swooshing. We could both see in the dark but I felt as though I should let Pepper take me to safety. I spoke to him so that no other human could understand, unless they spoke the language of Snakes, and we were of gliding through the crowed like nothing was there what we didn't expect was for some one to throw and immobilization curse at us. And that was the last time I saw that street for a while.

(VOLDERMORTSPOV)

"I trust that you got the girl." A hiss cut through the silence of the room.

"Y-Y-Yes My Lord." A nervous voice answered back. "But there was a problem."

"And what was that problem." The hiss more angry that time.

"Sh-Sh-She had-d-d a Snake." The voice cowered in fear for he thought he would be hurt for bringing it up.

"Yes I thought she would, I trust you brought it to?" the head nodded " Good, leave me now." The person bowed as he left the room. Closing the door he heard the evil laugh of the Dark Lord

-------------------------------------------------RMAITA----------------------------------------------

So did you like it? Please review and if you want to read more I am working on the next chapter.

R&R

ASH

PS: thanks to slowlygoinginsane, my beta.


End file.
